


A little touch of fire

by Mina_chan95



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, is this count as pyromancy?, thai foot fire massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: Yagami's birthday is coming soon and this year Kyo decides to surprise this redhead. Luckily, he came up with simple yet dangerous idea. How this will end? Read and find out.





	A little touch of fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this time returned with another new story, which was written for this very special day. That's right, today is Iori's birthday ^^ So, what does one certain brunette has prepared for him and let's hope that it would end well.

It seems that this Kusanagi heir has finally settled down long lasted conflict with one certain redhead or at least for awhile. However, despise that, time from time they didn’t stopped challenging each other, but that’s a story for another day. For now, this brunette has encountered with a huge problem - Yagami’s birthday is coming soon. Even if this redhead doesn’t make such a big deal of it or barely makes it worth to celebrate like any other occasion, there were some little exceptions. That’s right, on Kyo’s birthday Yagami was quite generous and it was close enough to almost ending up spoiling this brunette. So, now it was more like a matter of principle and a simple wish to not give up to this redhead. 

However, there are not so much time left, so, he had to prepare something special as soon as possible, but once again, it’s not so easy task as it seems. What could possibly leave this redhead at awe and at least for once admit it loud that it’s not that bad to be treated nicely? Surely, this brunette could simply give him something more practical like a brand new watch or bass guitar, but there is a tiny and little problem - he doesn’t have so much left of money. Also, Iori would notice the minus number on his credit card, when Kyo would secretly ‘borrow’ from it, like last time he did (luckily, he got away by using by one of most effective techniques - pretending to be a fool and simply acting innocent). And so, another option goes down.

Another choice is making something by himself, even if it would be too embarrassing thing to do, but right now, there is no other choice or time to complain. However, there was a thing that he can do without causing too much trouble and that could be a massage. Besides, maybe it could also help Yagami to calm down a bit. And so, it was decided then, starting tomorrow he would start a little research, but for now, he felt that he deserved a good night rest.

Couple days has passed, but there was no progress on current research. Mostly, because this brunette was delaying it off, but today he finally decided to begin. So, now had to wait until Yagami going to sleep and just use his laptop. Well, he could use his own, but since last week it just got broken, also, he was too lazy go to library just to look up for needed information. It was almost a midnight and only then it seemed that this redhead fall asleep and now it was a perfect chance to act. However, he had to be careful and do not wake up his partner or else his plan might end up in a failure. After removing Iori’s arm, which was on top of him, Kyo was finally free and now he tried to get without moving too much, but it seems that this redhead sleeps too deeply, and so, he successfully escaped and went to study room. However, he didn’t bothered with clothing so much, so, he went with white tank top and black boxers.

Luckily, it wasn’t too far from bedroom, basically, it was by next door, so now all what he needed to do is to get here without making so much noise. After he got here, the first thing he did was turning the lights on and making sure that behind him the door would be closed. Soon, he sat on elbow-chair with wheels and after opening laptop pressed the power button. However, he was greeted with a screen, which said that it requires user-name and password, and that didn’t very pleased this brunette. So, not only this bastard has too comfortable wheel-chair, but also dares to put a password on his laptop, just what kind of secret files does that stupid Yagami has, though Kyo while he tried to figure out the password. No matter how much times he tried, still same result - no access. Maybe he have written password and putted somewhere, later though this brunette and started to look up for possibly non existed piece of paper. It could been hidden anywhere, but he had an idea where it could be. So, firstly, he looked up inside nearest notebooks, journals, but still nothing. Just when he lost hope and wanted to leave room, he decided to check in least expected place - under the laptop…Who knew, a small piece of paper was under it. Right now, he just gave a smuggest smile he could and once tried his luck. Fortunately, the password was correct this time and now he was greeted with welcome screen. 

If it wasn’t for his research for this redhead’s birthday, he would just mess up with Yagami’s computer by leaving a silly wallpaper on it and small message that he was here, but now, he had to look up for wanted information. So, after he launched internet browser and straightaway went incognito-mode. While he was scrolling down and looking for what kind of sorts of massage are available, he felt how his cheeks were burning and though (‘‘ Like heck, I would do this for that fool. Just keep dreaming…’’) then he looked away for a second and just scrolled faster after seeing link for learning erotic massage. There is no way he would go that far, even if it’s for this occasion, it would be still too embarrassing. However, after returning his gaze to the monitor screen, his interest was peaked by one certain topic. 

Thai fire massage, huh? Hmm, it sounds pretty legit and it would be also a good reason to roast him for once and he would have no right to complain, happily though Kyo, while he began to search for more info for this topic. However, now he froze up in fear and felt of heart beat become more frequent after hearing a familiar sound of footsteps. Unfortunately, he only managed to close internet browser, when this redhead shown-up. While still being sleepy, Yagami asked him ‘‘What are you doing here? ’’, but this brunette only remained in silent while he still was covering laptop with his back. Just after couple seconds he lowered his head and while blushing he said ‘‘N-Nothing really…’’ and then looked at his redhead, but after observing such a reaction, Yagami lifted one eye-brow and in slightly suspicious tone asked ‘‘Just what are you hiding? It’s a middle of the night…Don’t tell me that you wanted to go to some sketchy sites.’’. This brunette continued starring at this redhead like he did something that he shouldn’t and replied ‘‘Even if you insisted too much , I can’t tell. But I promise that I would after the 26th of March. ’’, however, this answer only made this redhead to furrow his eye-brows and he asked ‘‘Why after such a specific date? What are you up to this time?’’. Once again, this brunette refused to tell about his big plan and remained stubborn ‘‘I told you. It’s a secret -’’ However, it was a last drop of this redhead’s patience, now he approached Kyo and pinned down. This brunette just swallowed saliva and with widened-eyes observed how this unpredictable man going to act further. Minute has passed, and Iori just kept fixated his gaze on Kyo like he was his prey, however, then he gave up and sighed ‘‘Just go to sleep, you idiot.’’ It seems that this time, this Kusanagi boy managed to get away.

Thankfully for the yesterday’s incident, Kyo learned to be more aware of possible presence of Iori, so, he changed a bit his tactics - now he had to act when he surely knows that this redhead leaves the house. And so, the week of making his personal research while carefully observing Yagami has passed and everything may seem went according the plan, if wasn’t for one detail - this redhead already become too suspicious of this brunette’s recent behavior. Whatever, he was up to, it didn’t gave him a rest. More importantly, this Kusanagi boy avoids him without any reason. So, he better have a good explanation for this behavior or else it might not end so well. It was late evening and this redhead almost fell asleep on couch while he was sitting with his legs being crossed, while he was waiting until Kyo returns. However, he was immediately awake after hearing that someone opened the door, but it was followed by silence and that could only mean one thing - Kyo got into deep trouble and once again trying to solve it alone. What could be this time? 

Meanwhile, this brunette just have returned and tried to sneak into the bedroom as quietly as he could. After all, now he had to carry not so light purchases behind him without being noticed and it were a thin black color mattress, which was rolled and wrapped into transparent plastic and a bag full of ethereal oils and medical herbs. So far, everything seemed fine but until he saw how Yagami is sleeping on couch. Now he tried to sneak behind him, however, he was stopped by when he heard a strict voice ‘‘Stop right here! You’re not going anywhere until you explain yourself.’’ and instead of being behind the couch, Kyo now approached Yagami, who was now sitting in front of him. However, this brunette still tried to hide the bought items behind his back and innocently asked ‘‘Explain what? I have no idea what are you talking about.’’ now averted his gaze from this redhead, but Yagami remain serious and asked in same tone as before ‘‘Do not pretend to be a fool again and answer my question. What are you hiding, Kyo?’’. Now this brunette looked directly into his eyes and replied ‘‘Don’t worry, you idiot. By tomorrow, you’ll see, I promise. So, at least have more faith in me.’’. It seems that this Kusanagi boy is too stubborn and it’s useless to have wanted answers, so, Iori decided to play along with that, however, when this brunette wanted to go, he still asked him before he left, but this time he sounded like calmed down a bit ‘‘At least tell me why do you carrying that mattress behind you?’’. However, now Kyo changed his tactic and when he smiled and after taking a closer step to Yagami, leaned closer this redhead’s ear and whispered in seducesive tone ‘‘I told you, it’s - a - se - cret~’’ that was enough to shut this redhead down and now he turned away his gaze from this flirtatious bastard and hide the blush on his face.

And so, the promised day has begin. So, while Iori was gone, Kyo was already busy with preparation. After he was done mixing needed herbs with ethereal oils and extended mattress on floor near the bed, now he needed to look up for more comfortable outfit. Good half hour has passed just looking for the right clothes and now he putted gray shorts, white t-shirt and black color cotton jacket with a zipper. Well, he could go with pants instead, but in the end, he decided that it would a waste to accidentally burn down a good pair of pants, even if it was a special occasion. Right now, he still had plenty of time until the evening, but the most difficult part was still ahead - preparing himself mentally for this. After all, one thing is using his flames for having a fight and the other thing is for healing or relaxing purposes. Fortunately, he did a little training a week ago, so, it shouldn’t be such a big problem now. 

However, now he felt how time was just getting much slower than usual and there was nothing better to do, but somehow he managed to kill time until Iori have returned. So, he greeted and accompanied this redhead to the bedroom. Everything may seemed fine for him, if it weren’t for few details - firstly, the outfit that wore Kyo, secondly, he seemed to be nervous or rather shy for some reason. No matter what he might be up to, Iori decided to get along with it or at least until he find out the reason for such an unusual behavior.

Once when they were in bedroom, this Kusanagi boy had another request for Yagami ‘‘ I know that it’s gonna sound weird, but…But now you would need to undress and lie down that mattress, okay? ’’ and now he pointed at mattress, which was near the bed, however, while Yagami was removing his pants, he asked ‘‘ What are you up to?’’ and it was followed by pretty much interesting reaction, which seemed to be amusing for this redhead. That’s right, this brunette began to blush so hard and now in almost shaking voice replied ‘‘Just shut up already, got it? And just do it or else…I might do it for you…’’. No matter how much he wanted to tease this younger male, but for now he just done what he was asked to, but when he planned to remove his underpants, he was stopped by another request ‘‘Oi, a-at least, you can keep these on…I didn’t tell you to strip naked, you know. Now just lie down on your stomach.’’. 

After completing this task, Yagami waited for how would Kyo act next. While he was removing the jacket, he gave another order ‘‘Just make sure that you’re here feeling comfortable and close your eyes. But if you feel that it hurts or anything, let me know, got it?’’. The very little Iori knows that now his care or even possibly his life were now under this brunette’s foot. Now, this brunette took a deep breath and after exhaling, he began this relaxing procedure.

As soon as Kyo soaked his right foot in the bowl with mixture of ethereal oils and herbs in it, he started with Iori’s legs and now while he concentrated his body heat into this foot, he began to massage this redhead’s shanks. Right shank, left shank, right one, left one…- with these rubbing movements, and time from time releasing small waves of flames, which were caused by excess of heat, he went to more upper parts of his partner. Eventually, the air now was filled with the scent of herbs and ashes, which seemed helped to relax not only this redhead, but also helped Kyo to calm down. As soon as he started to massage Yagami’s thighs, he swore that he could hear quiet groans from this redhead, but also feel that his muscles here are more tensed. That, of course, made this brunette slightly concerned and now he gentle asked ‘‘What is it? Does it hurt somewhere?’’, but this redhead replied through his rough breathing ‘‘It’s nothing...just keep going.’’ and so, after soaking once again his right foot into the bowl, Kyo continued this therapy, but now his movements were with more pressure. After all, the more tensed muscles of patient, the more pressure you need to add, or that what this brunette remembers from his research. 

After he was done with legs, now he moved to this Iori’s back. However, now he had to be more careful and do not crush this redhead’s bones. However, one thing was pretty sure - this body area’s muscles were the most tensed and now, it would take awhile to relax these muscles. Also, as Kyo’s foot was rubbing Yagami’s back, these sweet sounds, which this redhead keeps letting out accidentally, becomes more frequent and slightly louder. That feeling when this higher body heat was rubbing against Iori’s skin was still new to him, but he had to admit, it wasn’t so bad. Meanwhile, this brunette also felt satisfied by such a reaction and though to himself (‘‘Is it feel that good, you bastard?’’) and without even realizing started to smile. Also, it was his chance to have a better look at the view that was in front of him. Right now, he could observe and enjoy how this redhead’s body was well-build and how soft his skin was. However, maybe he was carried away by this and once again, he released these little waves of orange flames, which disappears soon enough. 

And so, from his lower back now he moved to Iori’s shoulders. Now he used more pressure before starting to rub him with his foot, however, it slipped and accidentally touched Yagami’s chest. Of course, it was followed by a moan of this redhead and now he looked at this brunette giving him slightly angered yet an embarrassed look. After all, this redhead’s chest was one of most sensitive areas, even if he still didn’t wanted to admit it. But now, Kyo said ‘‘ Oi, just don’t look at me like I did this on purpose...It was accident, I-I swear.’’ and once again he returned massaging his back. Fortunately, eventually Yagami calmed down and closed his eyes. Soon, he moved towards the shoulders. Finally, once he was done with shoulders as finishing touch, he ended up with massaging this redhead’s arms. 

When he was done, he noticed that there were a small black marks over Yagami’s body. For a second, Kyo was panicked, but soon he remembered that it supposed to happen and it only meant that a toxic materials were removed and burned away or so what understood from some articles. So now, after he took couple paper tissues, and carefully removed these marks. After he was done, now he putted a bigger towel over Iori’s body and after he leaned closer Iori’s ears and in deeper tone whispered ‘‘Hey, it’s over and you can wake up now, you sleepy-head. ’’.  
The hour has passed, and soon Kyo joined Yagami, who was already in bed. Just when he was under the blanket, soon he felt how he was hugged from behind and how Iori placed his head on Kyo’s shoulder. This brunette gently smiled and said ‘‘Happy birthday, Iorin.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it for this time. So, see you next time~


End file.
